marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man VS Venom
Spider-Man vs Venom is the fourth raid event and eigth event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details Help Spider-Man stop Venom, the parasitic symbiote from intergalactic space! *Cooperate with fellow Agents to overcome the Super Villain! *Face the Villains while competing in this limited time event! Work with your Team and Alliance members and rank yourself! *Seek the Villain's critical points! Target the critical points to apply damage to parts. *Defeat the Villans and get ISO-8 Shards! By exchanging ISO-8 Shards, get a chance to receive rare cards! *Enemy's Vengeance! Find the enraged Enemy for bonus Raid Rating! New Cards Introduced *[Venom|[Symbiote Venom]] *[Weapon Iron Fist|[Immortal Weapon Iron Fist]] *[Crawler Spider-Man|[Wall-Crawler Spider-Man]] *[Scarlet Spider|[Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider]] *[Giantess She-Hulk|[Jade Giantess She-Hulk]] *[Veteran Arachne|[Secret Veteran Arachne]] *[Stone Skin, Soft Heart *[Mistress Elektra|[Hand Mistress Elektra]] *[Doctor Strange|[All-Seeing Doctor Strange]] *[Life Spider-Woman|[Double Life Spider-Woman]] Raider Cards *[Weapon Iron Fist|[Immortal Weapon Iron Fist]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[Giantess She-Hulk|[Jade Giantess She-Hulk]] 1100% upgrade on ATK! 2400% when Fused! *[Scarlet Spider|[Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Mistress Elektra|[Hand Mistress Elektra]] 700% upgrade on ATK! 1600% when Fused! *[Skin Soft Heart The Thing|[Stone Skin, Soft Heart The Thing]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[Life Spider-Woman|[Double Life Spider-Woman]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[Hunter Sentinel|[Mutant Hunter Sentinel]] 150% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[of Battle Hercules|[Gift of Battle Hercules]] 130% upgrade on ATK! 200% when Fused! *[Fortune Black Cat|[Fickle Fortune Black Cat]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! *[Maiden Sif|[Shield Maiden Sif]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 150% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attach will be multiplied as follows, depending in the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. Boss Details Rewards Personal Ranking Rewards Exact Placement Reward Players ranking 1000th, 5000th, 10000th, 20000th, 30000th, 40000th, 50000th, 60000th, 70000th, 80000th, 90000th or 100000th will get a [[Symbiote Venom]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward. Alliance Ranking Rewards Bugs and Compensation ---- On February 25, the following was posted on the Home page: "We have fixed the following raid event bug: It was possible to attack the raid boss in the current event by pressing the 'Blitz Attack: Use 1 Power Pack' button, despite not holding any Power Packs. The above button was rendered unavailable while we were fixing the issue, but it is now possible to use it again normally. We have decided to base our decisions by differentiating between players who used the bug and those who did not. Below are the following decisions that have been made regarding the bug that occurred in this raid event: who did not use the bug Players who did not use the bug will be given Card Pack Tickets in accordance to their ranking: *Players who rank in the Final Personal Rankings from 1 to 5000 will be given one Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket (Special Rare Card Guaranteed) and two Ultimate Card Pack Tickets. *Players who rank in the Final Personal Rankings from 5001 to 10000 will be given 3 Ultimate Card Pack Tickets. *Players who rank in the Final Personal Rankings from 10001 to 70000 will be given 2 Ultimate Card Pack Tickets. *Players who rank in the Final Personal Rankings from 70001 to 500000 will be given 1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket. *We will be giving out ranking rewards in turn so we appreciate your patience and understanding. Thank you! **Eight Personal Power Packs, seven Personal Energy Packs, 500,000 Silver, three Up ISO-8, and 16,000 Rally Points will also be given to players who did not use the bug. We would like to apologize for the bug. The amount of time taken to review this bug also slowed our reaction time. We are currently taking a look at our policies, and will strive to make an even greater game that our players can enjoy." Category:Event Category:Raid